


A Little Family

by KatMotif



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMotif/pseuds/KatMotif
Summary: Secret Santa ficlet for Bobtheking in Twitter! Some domestic winter/holiday Yamtien!Tien finds himself reflecting on the little family he's accumulated on his farm.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kat's Yamtien Fics





	A Little Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobthebobking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobthebobking/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS! Shoutout to artyintheuk for organizing this. Hope you enjoy it, Bob!

Shovelling snow was hard work, arguably harder than most work Tien usually did on the farm. He wasn’t terribly fond of winter to begin with, and the chore he currently was doing, even with the multiform technique (he would also use four arms, but he didn’t want to ruin his jacket and it was far too cold to work without a shirt on even for him) just lessened his enjoyment of the season. He worked quietly in the dawn. At least the sunrise was a particularly nice looking one today, he inwardly admitted, the golden hues giving at least the mood of warmth in spite of the cold.

By the time the sunrise was over, Tien had finally finished working and dissipated the clones he’d made of himself. He felt the fatigue softly ease as he shuffled inside, the snow crunching beneath his boots. He’d almost made it up the front steps when he could faintly hear laughter and some holiday music playing from the radio. Despite how tired he felt, a smile appeared on his face.

Inside, the three Tien shared his home with were huddled around the newly brought in tree, a fine pine that was a little uneven but just tall enough that it wasn’t taking up too much space in the living room. Puar floated around the tree with some garland, meticulously placing it along the branches. Chiaotzu was looking through a plastic container full of ornaments, checking for any broken ones, putting aside a few that could be fixed. Yamcha sat at the foot of the tree trying to untangle a line of Christmas lights, biting his lip and narrowing his eyes at a knot.

“How the hell do these things get so damn tangled!” Yamcha muttered, grunting a bit in frustration. Tien bit back a chuckle, his love’s pouty face endearing to him.

“Need a hand?” he murmured, kicking off his boots and leaving them by the door. Yamcha glared at him, but then the hardened gaze faltered into a lip-biting smile.

“You should help yourself to something warm first, big guy. You look frozen.”

“Here, Tien, let me go put the kettle on for you.” Chiaotzu added, placing down an ornament on the coffee table and floating over to the kitchen stove. Tien nodded, walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, the spot closest to the fireplace. He immediately felt the relief of the fire’s warmth on his face, a prickling on his cheeks more noticeable now that he was paying attention to it.

“Your face is so red right now, babe.” Yamcha teased again, putting down the light knot and scooting over, placing his hands on Tien’s face and kissing him briefly.

“Your lips are so cold, yeesh.” He whimpered. Tien smiled wickedly, his own hands on Yamcha’s cheeks, making his love shiver.

“COLD. YOU’RE COLD. STOP IT.” Yamcha glowered, Tien laughing as he pressed his cold lips to Yamcha’s face, his arms locking around his shoulders so he couldn’t squirm away. They could hear Puar and Chiaotzu laugh behind them.

“I hate you.” Yamcha grumbled, slapping Tien’s bicep and finally breaking away, nearly falling backwards.

“You love me.” Tien playfully bantered back, biting his lip when Yamcha couldn’t hold back another smile.

“I’ll get you back for that later, crane bastard.” Yamcha muttered. Tien mouthed 'turtle trash' and blew a kiss in his direction, causing both men to burst into laughter with Puar joining in and Chiaotzu groaning.

Within moments, Tien was sipping some tea and Yamcha finally untangled that knot to find another one further down the line, causing him to grumpily exclaim that he was just going to buy new ones. Puar and Chiaotzu were going through the ornaments that were in good shape and debating on what would go on top of the tree; the glittery star that Yamcha had gotten from the Briefs years ago, or the angel that looked suspiciously like Krillin.

Tien sighed happily, deciding that despite the cold and how hard it was to shovel snow, one thing that wasn’t so bad about winter was how it brought families together. And being with Yamcha and their smaller counterparts felt like a family to him. He wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
